


The Wrong Side of the Bed

by perniciousLizard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Let Toriel Say Fuck, M/M, Multi, Post-Pacifist Route, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans, Grillby, and Toriel are, individually, terrible monsters to have to share a bed with.  They share one together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was from the prompt: **What about bed time for torixsansxgrillby or lazy day around the house.**
> 
> Thank you, [istheroomstretching](http://istheroomstretching.tumblr.com)!

They had a huge bed.  It was a necessity.  

Sans thought it was a step up from his old setup, but it wasn’t without its own problems.  

–

He got stuck in the middle every night, when Grillby tiptoed into the room post bar closing.  Sans would notice him coming in sometimes - a light source suddenly walking into the room could wake a guy up, when his face wasn’t protectively pressed against a wall of white fur. Tori was smart and wore a sleeping mask, but those made Sans’ skull feel constrained so he just dealt with it.  When he woke up he’d move so Grillby could sleep in the middle and Sans could easily sneak out for the six snacks he’d get up to get over the course of an average night.  

He would find some food from the bar in a bag in the fridge, with Sans’ name written on it.  No wonder he’d gotten married.  

–

Most nights, though, he missed Grillby’s return and woke up hungry and surrounded.  On his right was fur mountain and on his left was literal fire.  Both of ‘em worked hard and needed their beauty rest, and they didn’t look forward to someone bony climbing over them just because he remembered there were three muffins left over from breakfast.  

He’d married an obstacle course.  

He usually crawled down to the bottom of the bed and escaped that way. Sometimes he’d run into Papyrus quietly dusting the living room or Frisk watching a muted television, unable to sleep, and those nights he’d end up falling asleep on the couch and not seeing his other halves (other thirds?) until Tori got up to make breakfast.  

Otherwise, he’d crawl back into bed the way he left it.

–

Other nights, he woke up and Tori had her arm pinning him down or Grillby was clinging to him like he was a skeletal teddy bear, and he’d be stuck.  Sometimes both of them were attached to him, somehow, despite the limited area his compact size offered them.  

He had to use a shortcut to get downstairs to the kitchen of his own home.  When he went back to bed,  there was enough room for him to fit himself on the edge.  If he picked Tori’s side, he would wake up a few hours later being gently lifted into the air.  Sometimes she would put him back in bed but sometimes she would just carry him downstairs and he would find himself sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and no memory of how he got there.  

–

Every now and then, he would go back upstairs after altering space-time to get some chips and find them both awake and waiting for him.  

“My goodness, how many times do you have to get up every night?” Toriel asked.  Her sleep mask was pushed up over her horns.

“dunno.  a hundred?”  That sounded about right.  

Grillby sighed and gestured him over, and Sans climbed back into the middle. They smooched him on the skull - one side, and then the other. Grillby burned off any crumbs Sans had managed to get on himself, and Tori pulled him into a hug so that his entire vision was obscured by a closeup of her pajamas.  He could feel Grillby shifting closer and blocking him in from the other direction, pressing up against Sans’ back and putting his arm over him and Tori.  It was lucky, being a skeleton, and not having to worry about suffocation.  

“i’d tell you a joke about a bed,” Sans said, his voice muffled, “but it hasn’t been made yet.”  

Tori’s laugh rang throughout the room.  Grillby pressed his face against the back of Sans’ neck, hissing in fake disapproval.    
  
“What did the blanket say to the bed?” Toriel asked.  

Grillby pulled a pillow over his head.

“i dunno, tori.  what’d it say?”  Sans wished he could see her face.

“Oh, sheet!”  

Grillby was laughing.  Sans could feel it, even if he couldn’t hear it or see it.  

“wow.”

“I know.  I am shocking.”  

“i’m sure shocked.  grillbz’ whole opinion of you has gone to smoke.”

“…..yes.”

“Well! Fuck the both of you, then.” she said, her voice her most prim.

Once Sans started laughing, neither of the others could stop themselves. The bed shook.  Whenever they started to calm down, Tori would say “fuck,” and that would be that for another few minutes.   When they finally really had stopped, Toriel’s sides were aching, tears were dripping out of Sans’ eye sockets, and Grillby had to take a minute to pull himself back together.  

Toriel and Grillby had work, Sans was tired, and none of them were that young anymore, so in another few minutes they were asleep again, tangled up together.


End file.
